1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic light measuring device for use in an automatic exposure control and/or an exposure indicating device of a camera, in an exposure meter, in a colorimeter or the like, and more particularly it pertains to a photographic light measuring device which is capable of digitally displaying measured values and set input data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known photographic light measuring device which enables digital display of measured values and set input data, there is provided an indicating means for monitoring set input data. With such means, the user manually operates input data setting means observing the display of the indicating means until a desired value is reached, and then the manual operation is stopped to determine the setting.
With automatic exposure control and an indicating device, for example, exposure factor data, such as film sensitivity and shutter speed, have to be set for automatic diaphragm control. For this purpose, the set film sensitivity and shutter speed values are electrically indicated by segment display means in two display windows, respectively, so that, observing the display, the camera operator can change the film sensitivity and the shutter speed settings, respectively, to their desired values by pressing a pushbutton or like mechanism. The film sensitivity and shutter speed indication remain on display in the respective windows even after they have been changed, thereby allowing an operator to confirm the set values.